


Who's Idea Was This

by CarefreeWriting



Series: Group Chats and Bad Decisions (VIXX ver.) [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Hakyeon needs to stop flirting IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN, Hongbin is a wuss, Jaehwan is wild and needs to calm tf down, M/M, Please save these bois, Sanghyuk needs to STOP, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Taekwoon just wants everyone to shut up, Wonshik can't flirt for shit, and its not for water, dumb jokes, everyone is thirsty, plz don't hate me, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarefreeWriting/pseuds/CarefreeWriting
Summary: What happens when you put VIXX in a group chat?Chaos.Stupid, funny chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> AM  
> SCREAMING
> 
> THIS WAS ON MY LAPTOP AND I FORGOT ABOUT IT  
> I MUST SHARE THIS MASTERPIECE

> ##### HongBean, Mama Cha, Hello Daddy, Demon Child, I'm Not Loud & Kennosaurus Rex have been added to "Family Bonding"
> 
> **Demon Child:** Wtf
> 
> **Hello Daddy:** Why
> 
> **HongBean:** It was Hakyeon, wasn't it?
> 
> **Mama Cha:** It was not!
> 
> **Demon Child:** I don't believe you
> 
> **Hongbean:** me neither
> 
> **Mama Cha:** And why not?
> 
> **Demon Child:** Youre smiling
> 
> **Mama Cha:** I am NOT!
> 
> **HongBean:** Do you not see the stupid grin on ur face? The mirror is right there
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** youre staring at yourself 
> 
> **Mama Cha:** Quit watching!
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** Why am I here?
> 
> **Mama Cha:** Did you not read the name of the chat?
> 
> **Demon Child:** Yep, it was him
> 
> **Hello Daddy:** Its always Hakyeon
> 
> **Mama Cha:** I will throw you out of this car
> 
> **HongBean:** sweet freedom would be lovely
> 
> **Demon Child:** Are u sure Wonshik wouldn't miss u?
> 
> **Hello Daddy:** I'd be fine
> 
> **HongBean:** WONSHIK U TRAITOR
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** I'd also be fine
> 
> **Demon Child:** Me too
> 
> **Mama Cha:** Same
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** Yeah
> 
> **HongBean:** SERIOUSLY?! 
> 
> **Mama Cha:** Oh stop pouting I'm still mad that you ate my ice cream
> 
> **HongBean:** THAT WAS A MONTH AGO
> 
> **HongBean:** AND IT TASTED LIKE OLD COFFEE
> 
> **Mama Cha:** HOW DARE YOU
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** That is offensive to my life blood 
> 
> ##### Mama Cha has kicked HongBean from "Family Bonding"
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** Ah, sweet silence
> 
> **Demon Child:** Did u just
> 
> **Mama Cha:** Yes I did
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** Never mind
> 
> ##### Hello Daddy has added HongBean to "Family Bonding"
> 
> **HongBean:** I'M BACK BITCHES
> 
> **Mama Cha:** I feel betrayed
> 
> **Hello Daddy:** He threatened to burn my shoe collection
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** U mean that mountain that has blocked off ur entire closet? 
> 
> **Demon Child:** That thing? I threw out most of those boxes while u weren't looking
> 
> **Hello Daddy:** U. Did. What
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** Wonshik put the pen down. You're stabbing me
> 
> **Mama Cha:** Don't stab your father!
> 
> ##### HongBean has kicked Mama Cha from "Family Bonding"
> 
> **HongBean:** REVENGE IS SWEET
> 
> **Demon Child:** What have u done
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** He's cursed us all
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** Hakyeon is glaring at you
> 
> **HongBean:** I am aware
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** I'm adding him back
> 
> **HongBean:** NOOOO
> 
> ##### Demon Child has added Mama Cha to "Family Bonding"
> 
> **HongBean:** WHAT ARE U DOING
> 
> **Demon Child:** SAVING THE REST OF US
> 
> **Demon Child:** I DON'T WANT TO BE LOCKED IN JAEHWAN'S CLOSET AGAIN
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "AGAIN" WHEN THE HELL WERE U IN MY CLOSET???
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** Long story
> 
> **HongBean:** U WERE THERE????
> 
> **Mama Cha:** Yes, he was. Oh, and I'm going to bury your ass in a dumpster the second we get out of this car
> 
> **Hello Daddy:** You can do better than that, Hakyeon. You once threatened to shove a spoon up Sanghyuk's ass
> 
> **Demon Child:** I hid in the MY closet for 3 days. It was so much nicer 
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** Shut up 
> 
> **Demon Child:** U don't need all that stuff babe
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** I know
> 
> **HongBean:** OH LOOK IHOP
> 
> **Demon Child:** U mean IHOB
> 
> **Hello Daddy:** Their burgers are awful tho
> 
> **HongBean:** Just like ur sense of fashion
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** Calm down granny
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** That is enough
> 
> **Demon Child:** Oh look he's putting his foot down
> 
> **Mama Cha:** That's hot
> 
> **HongBean:** EW NOT HERE
> 
> **HongBean:** GO SOMEWHERE ELSE TO FLIRT
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** Sanghyuk looks like a snack
> 
> **HongBean:** NOT U TOO
> 
> **Hello Daddy:** Binne 
> 
> **HongBean:** GET ME OUT OF THIS CAR
> 
> **Hello Daddy** : You look...
> 
> **HongBean** : DONT U DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE
> 
> **HongBean** : SAVE ME
> 
> ##### Mama Cha has kicked HongBean from "Family Bonding"
> 
> **Mama Cha** : What? He asked someone to save him
> 
> **Demon Child** : Well damn
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** Taekwoon, how do you manage dating this tyrant?
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** Gags exist, you know
> 
> **Demon Child:** SCARRING THE BABY
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** Oh please. You're the one with mirrors ALL AROUND YOUR BED
> 
> **Demon Child:** JAEHWAN HOW COULD U
> 
> **Mama Cha:** EXCUSE ME
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** Where's my coffee
> 
> **Hello Daddy:** In your stomach. With the other 4 cups you consumed
> 
> **Demon Child:** JAEHWAN SAVE ME
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** Nah
> 
> **Mama Cha:** JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL THIS VAN STOPS, MISTER
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** This is going to be a long 2 hours
> 
> ##### Hello Daddy has added HongBean to "Family Bonding"
> 
> **HongBean:** Wonshik, u r slow
> 
> **HongBean:** I MISSED JAE DESTROYING HYUKKIE
> 
> **Hello Daddy:** You were staring at my screen the whole time
> 
> **HongBean:** SOOOOO?? SEND ME SCREENSHOTS 
> 
> **Demon Child:** I will end u


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -screams into pillow-  
> -looks up-
> 
> WARNING: SO MANY INAPPROPRIATENESS AHEAD  
> LIKE ITS BAD
> 
> Also, thank you for all the Kudos! It means a lot!
> 
> -goes back to screaming-

> ##### Family Bonding
> 
>  **HongBean:** Im so tired
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** I think everyone is
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** We worked hard today
> 
>  **HongBean:** dont u dare give us a speech 
> 
> **I'm Not Loud:** I don't think he was 
> 
> **Demon Child:** since when can u read his mind
> 
>  **HongBean:** he didnt. Hakyeon is literally dozing off on him
> 
>  **Demon Child:** WHAT 
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** Maybe if u put that book down u would get some blackmail
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** I'm going to bed
> 
>  **Demon Child:** DAMMIT
> 
> ###### ~Le time skip because I'm lazy~
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** Hey
> 
>  **Demon Child:** what
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** Do you hear that noise?
> 
>  **HongBean:** No
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** I dont hear anything
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** Me neither
> 
>  **Demon Child:** YES WTF
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** I DON'T KNOW
> 
>  **Demon Child:** IT SOUNDED LIKE A GASP
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** I KNOW
> 
>  **HongBean:** where r u 2?
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** UPSTAIRS
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** Whos room?
> 
>  **Demon Child:** IM IN THE HALL
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** I JUST WOKE UP, WHO'S ROOM DO YOU THINK
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** STOP SCREAMING WE CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE KITCHEN
> 
>  **HongBean:** wait wheres Taekwoon
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** He isn't down there?
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** He went to bed a few minutes after you. Said he was exhausted
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** That was an hour ago tho
> 
>  **Demon Child:** Taek takes the longest showers ever before going to bed remember
> 
>  **HongBean:** he also uses all the hot water
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** THERE'S THE GASP AGAIN 
> 
> **Mama Cha:** IT SOUNDS LIKE HIM
> 
>  **Demon Child:** ....
> 
>  **Demon Child:** SCARRING THE BABY
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** i guess it wasnt a cold shower
> 
>  **HongBean:** JAEHWAN WHY
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** its not my fault your mind is filthy
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** Hakyeon
> 
>  **HongBean:** DONT ELEPHANT STOMP DOWN HERE
> 
>  **Demon Child:** TOO LATE
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** HAKYEON
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** Wonshik dont bother
> 
>  **HongBean:** GET OFF MY ASS
> 
>  **Demon Child:** IM NOT ON UR ASS
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** Children knock it off
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** I can die peacefully now
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** What did you do
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** I took a peak
> 
>  **HongBean:** I DONT WANT TO KNOW
> 
>  **HongBean:** WHA U SAW
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** I DO
> 
>  **Demon Child:** ME TOO
> 
>  **HongBean:** UR THE BABY SHUT UP
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** WATCH IT BEAN BOI
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** Might as well tell us, the kids are getting wild
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** Hang on
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** Gotta delete all the messages first 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ##### Mama Cha, Demon Child, Kennosaurus Rex, & Hello Daddy have been added to "What Have I Done"
> 
>  **Demon Child:** idk, what DID u do?
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** Ha ha, very funny
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** SPILL. THE. DETAILS 
> 
> **Mama Cha:** I DIDN'T SEE MUCH, OK
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** What did you see
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** His dick
> 
>  **Demon Child:** ...
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** OMFG STOP SCREAMING U IDIOT
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** I will shove Hongbin's underwear in your mouth if you don't shut up
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** Why do you have Binnie's underwear?
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** No reason
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** ANYWAY
> 
>  **Demon Child:** HOW BIG
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** SANGHYUK YOU ARE 6 STOP TALKING LIKE THAT
> 
>  **Demon Child:** Yeah 6 inches long
> 
> ##### Kennosaurus Rex has kicked Demon Child from "What Have I Done"
> 
>  **Kennosaurus:** SERIOUSLY HOW BIG
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** Huge.
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** Huge in YOUR standards?
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** Yes
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** oh sweet mother of god
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** As I said, I can die happy now
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** Oh fuck
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** What?
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** Look in the other chat
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ****
> 
> ##### Family Bonding
> 
>  **I'm Not Loud:** What are they talking about?
> 
>  **HongBean:** idk they didnt invite me
> 
>  **Demon Child:** I wonder why
> 
>  **HongBean:** says the one who got kicked out
> 
>  **I'm Not Loud:** You were there?
> 
>  **Demon Child:** NO I WASNT
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** Yeah, he wasn't 
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** Nope
> 
>  **HongBean:** OH NOW UR HERE
> 
>  **I'm Not Loud:** Why were all those messages deleted?
> 
>  **Demon Child:** Hakyeon was sleep txtin
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** I WAS NOT
> 
>  **HongBean:** kept talkin bout fish
> 
>  **I'm Not Loud:** You ok?
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** Yeah, totally fine! Just gonna go back to bed! Goodnight!
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** That's suspicious 
> 
> **Demon Child:** mhm
> 
>  **I'm Not Loud:** I'm gonna check on him
> 
>  **HongBean:** I wouldnt
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** Yeah, probably not the best idea
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ****
> 
> ##### What Have I Done
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** HES AT MY DOOR
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** WHAT DO I DO
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** OPEN IT DUH
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** I CANT 
> 
> **Kennosaurus Rex:** WHY NOT
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** REASONS
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** HELP ME
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** We tried to warn him
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** NOT VERY WELL
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** U WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING BAD RIGHT
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** NO
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** OK JUST ACT REALLY DEAD ON THE BED WHEN HE WALKS IN
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** WHAT DO YOU MEAM
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** I NEVER SAID HE COULD
> 
>  **Mama Cha:** OH FUXK
> 
>  **Hello Daddy:** Hes a goner
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** Yep
> 
>  **Kennosaurus Rex:** he will be missed


End file.
